thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
ReDoubt
ReDoubt is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Militvil from the planet Valhelvete. Appearance ReDoubt appears similar to a human, but with dark, reddish-grey skin. He wears black bands around his wrists, as well as a black cloak wrapped around his waist. The cloak is held in place by a red gem. He has two large wings that can sprout out from his back. The "feathers" on the wings are gold, and are attached to large, white, bony constructs. When using his doubt powers, ReDoubt's face becomes heavily distorted. As seen in his art, his eyes change to dark pits with little white spots in the center to instill fear. ReDoubt wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his left pectoral. Powers *ReDoubt has doubt manipulation powers. When he uses them, his face distorts from his normal beauty to something of horror and disgust. He has an involuntary usage of his sight lock power when he does this, forcing anyone who catches a glimpse of it to stare until he stops. He can say anything he wants to make a person doubt themselves, even if not completely applicable. This can lead to something as light as a distraction or prank, or be as dark as giving the person depression and maybe even leading to suicide. **To bypass enemeis that can't see his face, ReDoubt's wings can cast a literal "shadow of a doubt" on them. *ReDoubt can create an astral projection of himself. *ReDoubt can fly with his wings out. *ReDoubt can bring people back from the dead temporarily. He can also bring himself back if he dies while still as ReDoubt. *ReDoubt can perform exorcisms with ease. *ReDoubt can banish souls. *ReDoubt can (with practice) force any amount of people into sharing souls. He can also bind them together, or bind souls with inanimate objects. *ReDoubt can use his soul sharing power to live a symbiotic life with anyone he fuses himself with. *ReDoubt can sense when death is going to happen, and creates an unstoppable shrieking noise when doing so. *ReDoubt is able to overview mystical pacts involving souls, and is in fact the only one left who can. *ReDoubt can view the morality of people around him. *ReDoubt has an ear-piercing screech. *ReDoubt has a pure soul, meaning he cannot be corrupted or be possessed by other creatures. Weaknesses *ReDoubt's wings hurt to grow and retract, as it breaks his skin every time to bring them out, and the wounds are made worse when bringing them back in before healing. His wings are also painful to use, as they don't have cartilage, meaning his bones rub against one another directly. *ReDoubt's sub-soul manipulation powers (and his morality viewing powers) do not work against soulless enemies or beings of godlike power. However, he can use his morality viewing powers to see thos who stand out most: the soulless. *ReDoubt's wings can be clipped. He cannot regain them unless he dies and resurrects himself, or until the user transforms into someone else and then back into ReDoubt. *ReDoubt's powers do not affect undead species such as those of the Anur System. History TBA Appearances TBA Etymology *ReDoubt's name is a play on "redoubt," a fortification without flanking defensis, with emphasis on the "doubt" part of the name. *ReDoubt's species name is a play on the Norwegian words "militær," meaning military, and "tvil," meaning doubt. Military refers to the militaristic nature of the Militvils. *ReDoubt's planet name is a play on "Valhalla," the Norse afterlife for warriors where they are taken by the Valkyries, and "helvete," meaning hell. Trivia *ReDoubt is based on a Valkyrie, but specifically based on Tamsin from Lost Girl. **ReDoubt is also the last Militvil in existence, which is an homage to Valkyrie in Thor: Ragnarok being the last Valkyrie. *Unlike Intimachi, who looks the same as Alan although with the Simplicitrix on his chest beneath his shirt, ReDoubt is meant to be a prime specimen, meaning that if he looked like any specific human he would be flawed. *ReDoubt's screech is a reference to the banshee.